Shackled Winds
by D.J Donkey
Summary: Slavery!AU John is being sold in the slave market. He is purchased by Aranea. I can't write summery's for shit.
1. Chapter 1

John shivered as he looked out into the crowd of trolls and humans alike. He was dragged on to the stage in chains and thrown into a cage-just to make sure he wouldn't try and escape. "Trolls and humans!" the anouncer cried, "Today, we have a very special treat! All the way from Earth we have here a young boy! he is 5'5'', skinny, plays the piano, very docile and...a virgin!" many excited whispers went around the room and John couldn't help but cringe. "We start the bidding at 1,000 boondollars!" Immedietly the bids rose higher and higher and John knew it wouldn't be long before the final bid was called out and he was a goner for sure. He rested his head against the metal bars and closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. Aranea had never much cared for this practice. But the auctions always drew a crowd and she had decided to get a first hand look at what the commotion was about. Her heart went out to the boy. Something had to be done about this deplorable treatment. She thrust her hand into the air and called out in her crisp, sweet voice, "10,000 8oonies! Everyone step aside, this one is mine. I highly dou8t you'd 8e a8le to out8id me, I have a rather extensive amount of treasure set aside for just such an occasion." The announcer was stunned by her outrageous bid. "SOLD! He exclaimed. "Quick! Get him over to her before she changes her mind." He whispered to the two burly guards beside Johns cage. They opened the cage, put an iron collar around his neck, and brought him over to her with a light yet durable steel chain attatched to the collar. John knew he had no chance to escape so he resigned to crying silently. The two guards handed the chain to her. "Thank you ma'am. Please remember Ampora imports for all of your living property needs." The bowed, then took the chest of boondollars back up to the stage. "Come now." She gripped the chains in her hands and gave them a gentle tug, putting on something of a show for the onlookers. If anyone was aware of her true intentions they might have reacted unkindly. She knew how dangerous her kind could be, especially when presented with an outlier. Once they were a safe distance from the crowd she turned around to face the boy. She was much taller than him and dressed in such stunningly beautiful clothes it came as no surprise she could easily afford to bid such a hefty price for him. She reached a hand out to him and gently wiped the tears from his face. "Shh, shh, it's okay. What's your name? I'm Aranea."

The collar around his neck was heavy and cold every time he took a breath he could feel the cool iron press against his throat. When his new owner asked him his name he remebered when he was first saw what happened to the slaves who didn't answer the slavers immediatly, they were usually beaten with a whip. "J-john..." he said nervously as he was stood there fearing a beating and shuttering at her touch. She spoke as kindly as possible. "John. That's a very handsome name. So you play the piano, do you? That's a very remarka8le talent. I'm afraid I'm not much good at anything very interesting myself. Perhaps you could teach me how, sometime, if you'd feel so inclined. If you'd rather not I understand. I'll get those chains off of you as soon as we're 8ack at my hive, and find you something more suita8le to wear." He simply nodded fearfully despite her kind words. He'd seen this kind of master before. They were sweet to their slaves, giving them choices, clothes, and good meals but when they get close to feeling like an equal their master lets them know just where they stand. He's seen this technique destroy hope so many times before. He still thought in the back of his head how kind she seemed. The empath had nothing underhanded planned. She wanted to care for him, offer him comfort. She knew she couldn't simply release him, if she did so they would just capture him again and he'd be put back into the system, and possibly end up in hands far worse than hers. She'd do what she could to accommodate him, to give him as much freedom as possible without causing any sort of upset. She slackened her grip on the chains and nodded for him to follow her, walking side by side with him rather than dragging him along like some kind of disobedient pet. He followed her trying not to fall behind or move ahead. He couldn't help but think of the friend he'd made when they were being inspected for physical health. He was Dave the only other human male. Even though he only knew him through the bars of a cage he felt like he could rely on Dave. The thought of his friend drove him to cry but he tried his hardest to keep quiet. He followed his master through the streets eventually arriving at her Hive which was magnificent by any standards. He looked at it impressed by the size and brilliance. She smiled at him as her marveled at her abode. "I think you'll like it here. At least, I hope you will, John. You're free to pick any room you like as your own." She unlocked the door and gestured for him to follow her inside. They were met by an incredible burst of warm, sweet smelling air as they entered. All the rooms were lavishly adorned. She kept the place as tidy as possible aside from a few stray books strewn here and there that had been removed from her personal library. "Let me see a8out getting that collar off of you. It looks cum8ersome. 8astards didn't 8other giving me a key or anything, it's like they expect you to keep that ridiculous thing on for the rest of your life." She left him there in the living room as she went to search for something to cut the iron collar with. John stood there holding the chain running it through his hands. He thought about her words. "Was she really going to take this collar off?" He said quietly. He decided to go and take a seat on the lavish couch that rested in front of a roaring fire. The burlap rags that John wore didn't do much as far as warmth so he decided to get on his knees in front of the fire and try to warm his hands. When he heard her approach he rushed back to the spot he stood when she left.

She blinked as she reentered the room. She let out a soft, girlish giggle. "You're free to move a8out the hive however you like. It's your home as well, now. 8ut first, I'll need you to come over here so I can cut that trou8lesome chain off. You'll need to hold still I don't want to accidentally 8urn you." She held up what appeared to be the handle of an antique dagger. She played with it in her hand for a moment and suddenly a blue beam of light in the shape of a blade shot out of it. "Pirates... they have all kinds of silly 8ut useful weapons. Just a little something from my collection. It should do the trick." When John saw the energy blade he shuttered. He moved cautiously over to her and knelt down submissively exposing his collar. Despite her promise to cut off the collar he felt so scared that she planned on burning him to mark him as hers. He remained still as she brought the light blade down on the iron ring. It sparked yet cut through the iron like butter. When the heavy iron fell off of his neck he put his hand to his neck just to confirm that he was really free of it. He could still feel the light cut that it left on his neck and it burned ever so slightly. He looked up to see her smiling face and he put his forehead to the ground and began thanking her. "Thank you for your kindness master." He said as he grovelled. "You're welcome, you're welcome. Don't 8e so silly. You don't have to get on 8ended knee to show your gratitude." She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly and then gestured for him to rise to his feet. It wasn't a command, rather a suggestion. She tried to be as lax about it as possible. "Let's check the wardro8e to see if I have something more 8ecoming for you to wear. There's plenty of gender neutral clothes in the far reaches of my closet." He followed her over to a wardrobe of clothes. "What do you want me to wear, master?" He asked respectfully with a twang of fear. More than anything he didn't want to enrage her. John still didn't know if her intentions were as true as she let on and if it meant he could stay on her good side he would be her submissive pet. Now that he thought about it...he didn't have the will to resist. He just wanted to be safe. She realized he would be timid until he was used to her company. She decided, rather than making any kind of demands, she's just offer suggestions in the most helpful way possible to get him going. "Anything that catches your eye. 8ut this is a particularly handsome shirt, I find." She said, removing a lovely button down dress shirt from the wardrobe. "And these pants would 8e very functional as well as comforta8le." She grabbed a pair of dark blue slacks as well and held the garments out to him. "What do you think? I could find you a nice sweater as well, if you're chilly." He began disrobing in front of her feeling red rush to his face. The clothes she gave to him were simple but much better than the burlap textured rags he wore. The shirt irritated the small cut the collar left around his neck. "D-do you like it?" he asked nervously. The clothes felt light and comfortable to him considering he was being weighed down by the heavy collar and rough burlap.

A light blue blush crept onto her cheeks. She had not intended for him to undress before her. She made no comments about it though, trying to be as casual as possible about the situation at hand. "I think you look very charming. The 8etter question is, though, do you like it? Does it fit alright? I wouldn't want you to 8e running around in something you found unpleasant to wear." "Anything is better than what I had." he gave her a light smile. He noticed the light blue on her cheeks "Are you feeling sick, Master? Your face is blue." He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. He didn't think she was sick but couldn't imagine why she would be blushing. He was inspected so many times he didn't think seeing him nude was a thing to be embarrassed about any more. "Oh, no, no, I'm not sick at all, it's nothing." She didn't want to embarrass him by reminding him he had just been stark naked not seconds ago. She was being mature about it, but it still had surprised her to see him strip before her very eyes. "How a8out we go to the kitchen and I fix you something to eat? I imagine you're very hungry. They couldn't have 8een feeding you very well." John followed her to her kitchen which of course was lavish. Now that he thought about it they fed him just enough to keep him alive but weak. He sat down at the table as she started making him something to eat. He played with his hands for a few minutes before he noticed a piano sitting in the room across from the kitchen. When he was still with his father he would play the piano to settle his nerves. "E-excuse me but would you like to hear some music?" He asked timidly. She was beginning to make preparations for their meal when John's shy voice pierced the air. She walked over and smiled warmly at him. "Of course, of course. I would love to hear some music. In fact, that old thing has never 8een played 8y anyone, come to think of it. I thought it just looked nice, added a touch of class to the place. Like I said, I wasn't 8lessed with any sort of musical talents and I never found anyone who could teach me." She brushed some of his disheveled hair from his face so she could kiss him gently on the forehead. "Play whatever you like." Her kiss was warm and affectionate which made Johns face slightly red. He moved from the kitchen to the piano. He lifted up the case covering the keys.

Even though she said she's never played it the keys were free of any dust. He began to play a light, sad, and somehow hopeful melody. This was the only song he played that drove his father the strongest, most reliable man he knew to tears. She looked positively stunned as the wonderful melody filled the house. She swayed gently to the softer, slower parts, and found herself subtly dancing as the music picked up speed. She appeared extremely cheerful as she cooked their dinner. The pleasant aroma of the food sauteing on the stove top mingled with the beautiful music created a very sublime atmosphere. "Oh, John, you're incredi8ly talented. That music... I have no words, I don't think I've ever heard a melody quite as enchanting as that." John wasn't used to anyone really complementing his paying before aside from his father. "Thank you. Would you like to hear more?" He said as he smiled warmly to her. He smelled the sweet smell of the food caused Johns stomach to growl loudly. "I'm sorry..." He apologized not fully knowing why. He felt a little embarrassed for his hunger. She chuckled at his apology. "It's quite fine John, come over here and get some food. I hope you like 8acon and eggs." She said with a nuturing smile. John walked over to the table and began eating cautiously. She looked at John eating slowly as if he was checking for poison. She can scarcly imagine what this boy must've seen during his time in the slave market. She knew it was bad but she didn't know it had this kind of emotioal effect on people. She got up and wrapped her slender arms around John giving him a reasureing hug. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you.". Upon feeling her warmth on his back and hearing her soothing words John felt himself tearing up. Even though he still belonged to Aranea, John felt like, for the first time in years, he was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after he finished eating she took him to rooms on the first floor. "As I said any of these rooms can be yours. I'm not sure why I bought such a large a8ode...I suppose a friend of mine sort of coerced me into it." She opened to door to the first room for him. John entered the room and looked around. It was simple and had only a window, a bed, a desk, and a small yet ornate chest. He had haunting memories of his old room before the slavers came. "Can I have this room, mast- I mean Aranea?" He corrected himself as he looked at her wide eyed and more hopeful than he meant to let on. "Of course, John. I'll leave you to get settled in." She turned to leave the room but stopped herself. "Oh John? I do have a guest coming over later and she's...not as elegant as I. So could you just stay in here for the rest of the night?" She felt a little bad for confining him so soon after she promised him freedom with her but her guest could prove to be detrimental to the trust she's built up with John so far. "Okay." He nodded simply and obediently. He didn't really feel fear but he didn't want to cause her any trouble. "Thank you, John and I am sorry." She closed the door and went about her business. John set his burlap rags off in the corner of the room and he got into bed. Considering he was sort of freed from slavery he was understandably tired. He rested his head on the pillow and was impressed by its cloudlike softness. He couldn't help but notice how similar the pillow smelled to Aranea. He took in the scent and fell asleep within minutes. He awoke several hours later, the sun had gone down and the moon was high in the sky. He had to use the bathroom badly but never asked her where it was. He didn't want to disobey her but making a mess in his room on his first night might be equally as bad.

He decided to walk out of his room. John could hear two voices, one that belonged to Aranea but the other one was unfamiliar. "Soooooooo then I ask her "Who's the 8itch now?" funny right?" Boasted the strange voice. "I suppose, 8ut was it really necessary to stab her?" Asked Aranea. John peaked around the corner to see Arena and a girl that looked eerily similar to her. "Her sister maybe?" He thought to himself. "It was completely necessary 8ecau-" The strange girl looked over at the corner John was spying from. "Hey you! Get over here!" She yelled. Before he could even think his first instinct was to obey her. He stepped out into the open and looked away. "John? I asked you to stay in your room..." She said sounding more worried than angered. "I-i know...I had to use the bathroom...I'm sorry..." He said with a shaky voice and embarrassed tone. "Wellllllll who is this Aranea?" The stranger asked. "Vriska...this is John, he's a friend who's going to be staying with me for a while." She lied convincingly. "Uh huh...so why is he wearing your clothes?" Vriska asked smugly "That's...uh...8ecause..." She stuttered looking for an explanation. "You there, John. Where did she find you?" She asked harshly "She...uh...she bought...me..." He said as he shrunk away from her. Vriska turned and smiled at Aranea "A slave? Didn't someone say "It's a terri8le racket of 8usiness"?" She said as she walked over to John and inspected him. "Not 8ad...he's pretty cute. 8ut I thought you liked the 8a8es?". "I never said I liked girls! And I didn't 8uy him for that...I just didn't want him to end up in worse hands." She protested. Vriska grabbed John's ass firmly and smiled. "Ah!" he yelped and blushed as she grabbed him. "Well if you won't use him, why not let me?" She smiled at Aranea. "A8solute not! He isn't a toy!" She said as she walked over to them and pulled John away from Vriska. She held John tightly in a protective hug. "Well exuuuuuuuuse me! And 8y the way, you're holding onto him like he was a toy." She said sassily as she put her hands on her hips.

Aranea didn't let go of John even as Vriska teased her. "Vriska you stay here. I'm going to take John to the bathroom." She began walking away with John in tow. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." John repeated as they arrived at the bathroom. "It's quite alright John...I should have shown you where the bathroom was. She didn't hurt you did she?" She asked as she stroked his cheek. "No, I'm okay." He said as he cracked a slight smile for her. "Alright...now go and use the bathroom. I'll take you back to your room when you finish." John walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Aranea leaned against the wall and thought to herself. "He's not a toy...why was I holding onto him so dearly? Damn that Vriska...touching him like that...is this jealousy? No...that's ridiculous...". He came out of the bathroom and Aranea took him by the hand and started to lead him back to his room, however they were stopped by Vriska. "Hey why not have him hang out with us? It seems a little mean to force him to stay in his room..." She teased Aranea. "John, would you like to sit with us?" She asked him trying to keep composer. "Um...yeah sure..." He said timidly as he sat down in between the two of them. "So John...tell me a8out yourself." She said in a commanding voice. "I...can play the piano..." He answered her. "Ohhhhhhhh? A musician huh? Those kind of slaves are pretty popular...so are you a virgin, John?" She asked as she leaned closer to him. "...yeah..." He said in almost a whisper. "Reeeeeeeealy!? Wow...a virgin musician...you really lucked out Aranea."

"All the more reason I didn't want him to fall into worse hands." She said as she blushed slightly. "I'm sure you want him in your hands." She chuckled at her. Aranea just grimaced in frustration. They talked late for a few more hours before Aranea stood up. "Well it's getting late. I'm going to retire, come along John." John stood up and followed after her. "Wait a second. Why does John have to go? We were having fun..." She said as she stood up as well. "8ecause you seem to be a little hung up on Johns virginity and I don't trust you to leave it preserved." She said simply. "Fair enough. I wouldn't trust me either. I'll see you tomorrow Aranea, I'm gonna head home. See you soon John..." She said as she walked out of the front door and made her way home. Aranea breathed a sigh of relief "Glad she's gone..." .John held onto her hand and shook slightly. "Is she coming back tonight?" He asked her. "To 8e honest I'm not sure. John I 8elieve you should sleep in my room tonight...Just in case she does return." She said as she blushed a little. "Oh...um...I'd like that...I guess..." He said as he smiled slightly. "Oh...Well good then...uh...well let's get to bed." She took him by the hand and led him upstairs to her room. It was lavish, even more so than the rest of the house. Her bed was large and round, above it was hanging some thin white drapes that had spider-web pattern on it. "So...you go get into bed and I'll be right there..." She went into her bathroom and closed the door. John got into the bed and smiled as the bed was heavy with her scent. He set his face into a pillow and inhaled her scent. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a sleeping gown that went down to her thighs. John looked up and stared at her beautiful body. "Wow...she's so pretty..." He thought to himself. "I'm glad you like it." She said blushing as she got into bed next to him. "W-what? I didn't say anything..." He said looking away. "You didn't have to. I can...sort of feel what you were thinking. It was very positive regarding my outfit." She explained. "Why are you so far away? I won't hurt you..." She said as she moved closer to John and embraced him. "This isn't because I like him...I just don't want Vriska to come and take him...Oh...he smells so sweet..." She rested her head on his shoulder, she pressed her chest to his back, and inhaled his smell. "I know...It's just...you're so pretty..." He said shyly. "Thank you John...you're very handsome as well..." She said just as shy. John smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Aranea was awake for hours as she listened to John sleep. She couldn't notice how nervous she was and how fast her heart was racing. She resigned to only kissing him lightly which sated her desires. She managed to get to sleep after making out with him for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

John awoke as the new morning light spilled through the window and was gentle filtered through the thin spider web like drapes that hung over Aranea's bed. He noticed that she was snuggling very close to him and he couldn't fight off a blush. He smiled and laid there for a minute smiling before he slipped out of her grasp and exited the room. "I'm glad everything was okay...and that she was hugging me." He smiled once again as he entered the main room. He noticed all the people walking in front of her home on their daily business. He stood in front of the window and just watched the people as they went on with their day. He saw a human male and a female troll walking hand in hand. "I guess they're lovers...can a human even be with a troll?" He said to himself. "It's actually very common. " Aranea said standing behind him. He was startled at he turned around to see her wearing her usual blue dress. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking out loud." he said feeling a little embarrassed. "It's nothing to apologize for. Would you like some 8reakfast?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. John walked into the room where the piano sat "Yeah that sounds great and as payment I'll play you a song I dreamed of." He said as he sat down at the piano. "No payment is necessary John." She chuckled "8ut I'm always happy to hear you play." She said as she cracked a few eggs into a pan to make them both some omelets . He smiled and began playing a happy tune very suited for the morning ( watch?v=hi4a3O0LavU). Aranea smiled brightly as the soft up-beat notes filled the air. Once again she couldn't stop herself from swaying her hips with the tune. John repeated the song a few times before Aranea called him in for his food. "I hope you like eggs, I seem to have made you them twice in a row." She said as she set the plate down in front of him at the table. She retrieved her plate and sat down next to him.

"It's fine, your cooking is amazing!" He said as he started eating his food. "Not nearly as amazing as your playing. It is truly enchanting, John." She smiled at him. "Heh, thanks." They ate in happy silence for the rest of the meal. After they finished John took both of their plates and began washing. "Leave that for now John. Actually if you don't mind I'd like to take you shopping today." John stopped washing and turned to face her. "Oh..that's really not necessary, I don't want to spend any of your cash." he said as he dried his hands. "Come now John, it's fine. I have more money than I really know what to do with. Maybe we could pick you up some sheet music?" She offered as she stood up. "Well...alright then." He still felt a little guilty about making her spend even more money. "Very good. Well we'd best be on our way." She gently grasped his hand and led him through the door and out into the streets. To anyone who saw them this would appear like a date, and it sort of felt like that to the both of them.

They arrived in the market district after awkwardly passing by the same stage that John was sold at. She put an arm around him as they walked past it in a slightly hurried fashion. When they arrived at the many shops John went a little wide eyed as they passed by all the expensive looking merchandise. She brings John into a clothing store and sat him down on a bench. "You just w8 here, John. I saw something in here that I feel you'll just love!" She gave him a warm smile as she walked off into the store to find the outfit she spoke of. He smiled at her as he watched her walk away. He sat there just thinking about everything that had happened to him and how lucky he was that someone like Aranea bought him instead of someone like..."Weeeeeeeell, fancy meeting you here John!" A wave of panic shot through his chest as he turned to see Vriska sit next to him and set an arm over his shoulder and sets his bags down.

He sets his hands on his lap nervously as she sits next to him. "H-hi again Vriska..." He said timidly. "Are you out all alone? Where's Aranea?" She says bringing him closer to her. "She's buying me some new clothes." He answers her. "Oh really? Hmm...How a8out we have some fun while she runs around?" Before he could answer she brought him into a nearby dressing room and locked the door. She removed a Victorian style frilly dress and held it up to him. "Here, put this on." She said with a sickening smile. "B-but this is a girls dress." He said taking it in his hands and inspecting it. "No duh it's a girls dress. Have you ever heard of a 8oy's dress? You're going to put it on 8ecause you're cute enough to pull it off." She says as she sits down and crosses one leg over the other. "Now strip." She eye's him hungrily. He blushes a furious red as he slowly removes his clothing. She licks her lips as he slowly and sheepishly strips. He gets down to his underwear and starts to put the dress on when she stops him. "W8 a second here..." She hands him a pair of lace panties. "This too." She smiles sinisterly at him as she takes her seat again. He closes his eyes as he removes his underwear and puts on the panties, he bulges against the soft fabric as the pressure elicits a semi-erection. He starts putting the dress on and soon stands there looking convincingly female. She pats her lap smirking at him. "Sit down, John." He slowly moves over to her and takes a timid seat on her lap. Aranea returned with blue slacks, a lighter blue T-shirt, and a hoodie that was the same blue as the slacks. She looked around for John but she saw him nowhere. "John?" She called out and looked around. John's head whipped around and peered through a crack in the door to the dressing room and saw a confused Aranea. He was about to call out but he was stopped by Vriska. "Shhhhhhhh. We wouldn't want her to interrupt this. Then again she pro8a8ly won't leave...Here get dressed in your normal clothes. Ask her to get you the dress, no 8uts. I'll be watching..." She let him get dressed again as he emerged from the dressing room quickly shutting the door behind him. "H-hi Aranea." he said holding the dress behind his back. "Oh John there you are. What's that 8ehind your 8ack?" She asked trying to get better look at it. He pulls the dress out from behind his back and blushes looking down at the floor. She's naturally a little confused but believes it's just something he likes. "Well...alright that's just fine, John. Uh...is there any other name you want me to call you while we're at it? May8e something more...feminine?" She smiled at him nervously. "N-no John is fine." They exit the store and return to their home. John folds his new clothes and puts them in his dresses. He grimaces at the dress and hangs it up in the back of his closet and lays down on his bed and soon falls asleep.


	4. Here we go again

And after a terribly long long long hiatus I decided to resurrect this fic! I'll start writing again with regular updates. In the mean time I have a fan adventure going that id love for you all to check out! /?s=2016 . I'm really hype to start writing for this story again, and I really do have to apologize for stopping, personal things came up and it really put me out of the writing spirit but here I am again! So lets do it!


	5. Chapter 4

Aranea didn't get much sleep all throughout the night. Her mind was more abuzz than usual. John was undoubtedly cute but she didn't like the idea of him in a dress. Well...she didn't like how much she liked the idea of him in a dress. She thought of how it sat on his light frame so well, as though it was tailor made for him. She decided to go down stairs to read, yet nothing caught her eye. The only thing she did take notice of was that old, ornate piano. John had left the case up and the bone white keys were exposed. It was late and John was no doubt asleep, so she resolved to pressing the keys softly. She sat down at the cushioned bench and started to play, though it was more akin to messing about. She remembered the song John played for her and tried to mimic it. When she said she never had a head for music, she really meant it. The notes came out sharp and flat at the same time somehow as she played, soon getting a little frustrated and the harsh noise becoming a bit louder.

John had awoken about an hour ago, greeted by silence and the soft moonlight that spilled into his room. He'd really just sat there thinking about today and Vriska. Why was she doing this? What had he done to earn her attention and harassment? These were questions that ran through his head over and over and over again. His train of thought was derailed after hearing what sounded like a cat trapped on the inside of a piano. He exited his room, after making a makeshift robe from his blanket. When he reached the main room he watched Aranea for a few moments, cringing at her "playing". He moved over sitting down next to her and chuckling. "You really aren't very good, Aranea." He spoke softly.

She was a bit startled at his presence but realized there was no way for him not to be awake after her banging at the keys. "Oh goodness, I woke you didn't I?" She said with an apologetic smile. "No, I was awake for a little bit before I heard you playing. Do you want some help?" He asked, looking over at her. "Help? Well, I can't say no to a free lesson, now can I?"

He scooted a little closer, moving his hands up to the piano keys. He taught her the basics of timing and pace, force and softness. They must have spent hours at that piano, because the once gentle moonlight turned to encroaching golden rays of the morning sun. When the light touched Aranea's cheeks she looked out of the window and spoke. "Lord, is it really morning already? Time really does fly, huh John?" She looked back at him with a tired smile.

It may have been from lock of sleep, or maybe the way the sun was slightly eclipsed by Aranea, but she looked so beautiful in that early light. The way it bent around her raven locks, how it seemed to bring shining brilliance to her horns, it even made the small particles of dust apparent to John. He was honestly at a lost for words. "Wow...Aranea..." He gazed at her, his eyes half closed, his gaze soft and a bit dreamy, as though he wasn't entirely here. Aranea knew how he was looking at her, and she could feel what he felt right now. Affection. Pure and simple, but powerful, almost overbearing to all of her other senses. She couldn't fight off the blue blush that crept onto her cheeks as she gazed back at him.

She knew John was cute but she really didn't see him that way right now. Something about the long night, him teaching her, and the glow of morning light made him seem so...handsome. Manly in a way, she didn't even notice as she moved a bit closer to him, her lips only inches from his. John closed those few painful inches, pressing his lips to hers. She didn't fight the kiss, she went with it willingly, setting her hand on the keys, a deep, almost menacing tone played.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss and the low tone, they didn't even notice the door open or the girl standing in the doorway, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"What...the...F8CK!?" Vriska called out, her fists clenching. Her presence made Aranea and John break the kiss, Aranea fixing her glasses and John looking away entirely. Aranea spoke "H-hello Vriska, I um...I didn't expect to see you here so early." She said, looking at the girl nervously. "Hah! I fucking 8et you didn't! So what was that 8ullshit a8out you not thinking of him like "that"? If you were going to just do that then..." Vriska was at a loss for words but Aranea could feel what the girl was trying to convey.

Affection? Affection for John...and...jealousy. Oh god, how could she have been to blind to it before? She remembered how Vriska acted towards Tavros when she held affections for him. She was brash and teasing, almost to the point of black romance. She stood up, rushing over to Vriska and trying to hug her, but Vriska pushed her away. "I'm fine, Aranea. Just...leave me alone, go 8ack to him." She sounded dejected, before turning away and walking far from Aranea's hive.

The only words that came to Aranea's mind were "Goddammit..."


	6. Chapter 5

All throughout the encounter, from Vriska's sudden arrival, to her leaving, John was fearful. It was only natural; the feeling in the room was tense and heavy, and bringing John to the conclusion that he had done something bad. He stood up, moving over to Aranea, speaking softly as though some third party was listening in. "Aranea…is everything okay?" He asked, knowing full well something was wrong. Aranea was slow to respond, her fists clenched.

"No…no John things are most certainly not okay. I have made a grievous misstep in my relationship with Vriska." She sounded more labored than ever, her pace pained and frustrated. It had a little over a full sweep to get Vriska to trust her to the level that she did and Aranea believed this little fiasco would reset, if not place her standing even less so than it was before.

Having her say that made John's heart sink and burrow in his chest. Silently, not knowing or wanting to say anything further, he slipped back upstairs into his room, lying down and trying to sleep, though the sun still peaked into his room. Aranea was unsure of what to do, so she retired to her quarters as well, not laying down, only taking a seat in the chair where she did most of her heavy thinking and sulking. She found it good practice to have a sectioned off area in which to dump her negative feelings.

She must have spent a good half hour there, debating whether or not to try and chase after Vriska, her train of thought interrupted by the growling of her stomach. She felt she'd think better if she wet her appetite a little. She went into the kitchen, preparing some toast, spreading blueberry jam over it. She made a second plate bringing it up to Johns room after she finished her snack.

Where she expected to find John, there was only silence and a note, hastily scrawled in blue ink that read:

"Will be back soon  
Went to Vriska's to say sorry  
John."  
She dropped the note and the plate, running down to the first floor, grabbing her coat and rushing out to find John, hopefully before he found Vriska. After Tavros didn't reciprocate her red inclinations towards him, he "accidentally" ended up confined to a wheelchair. Aranea knew Vriska had done it on purpose and that she was holding back. Is she was nearly as enraged to know John didn't feel the same, and that he favored Aranea over Vriska…death would be the last, yet most desirable thing, that would come to John.

It didn't really take John all that long to find Vriska's home, most everyone knew where it was and where not to go. She lived on a cliff overlooking the sea, an ominous canyon next to her own massive hive. John made a mental note to ask why everyones home seemed so large. He was nervous for sure, but at the very least, he wanted to let Vriska know that she should be enraged with him, not Aranea. He made his way to her door, knocking on it four times, then waited for her to answer.

Nothing.

He knocked again three times and waited another few minutes. Still nothing. He knocked once more, the door opening to reveal Vriska. Vriska's amber eyes seemed slightly bloodshot, the area around her eyes slightly puffy as if she had been crying. They stood there, silent for a few moments before John spoke. "Um…hi Vriska. So…can I come in?" He asked, fiddling with his hands a little. She didn't say anything, only stepping aside, making room for him to enter.

He did so, trying to step around the many broken 8-balls that littered the floor. He could feel her eyes on him, watching like a predator would prey. "Look, Vriska…please don't be angry with Aranea, okay? What happened was just…in the moment; I don't want to be the cause of anything bad between you and Aranea." He tried to explain to her, on the verge of pleading. Vriska moved behind him, making him turn around to face her. "John…" She spoke, sternly. "I…Aranea is my friend. We've 8een that way for awhile now and I don't want that to go away either. 8ut there is something else…about you. I like you. A lot. I get that I came on like the 8iggest 8itchy 8itch in the world 8ut I'm just like that. So even if you don't feel the same right now, just let this happen, okay?"

"Let what hap-"He tried to ask, before being cut off by the other girls' lips. This kiss was different from the one he shared with Aranea, there was no sharing this time, this was Vriska kissing John. Hard and hungry, forcing him back and pinning him down on a table. She nipped at his lips, enough to draw a little blood. She ran his hands up and down his slim torso and hips, mapping him out before going further.

The kiss was surprising to John, but let him taste a sort of rough pleasure. The teeth on his lips, the hands moving on him whether or not he wanted it, and the knee that was pressed against him hardening member, pressing and rubbing it, bordering on the feeling of pain. He gave a throaty groan into Vriska's mouth, which brought a smug smile into the kiss on her end. She liked things this way. Rough on her end, desperate and almost resisting, but knowing they never could.

John, however, was confused. Scared almost, but feeling a sort of sick ill gotten pleasure. He was terribly hard, his pants becoming rather tight and uncomfortable. He started to groan a little at her knee pressed into his crotch. "Mmmngh~" He moaned into her mouth. Vriska broke the kiss, licking her lips, giving him some more pressing pressure to the balls and throbbing cock, eliciting an almost pained groan from him. "Ooooooooh...does that hurt 8a8y?" She teased him, rolling her knee in circles on his balls. He whined and nodded before speaking "Y-yeah...rrrrgh...please...ah!...please stop..." She pleaded with her. She only laughed, drawing her knee away, but replacing it with her hand, squeezing and fondling him roughly. "Hehe...good. You've been a 8ad 8oy, John...you deserve this, 8ut don't worry...I do still like you, so it won't be aaaaaaaall 8ad." She took her hand from his balls, letting him gasp and hold himself as he fell to the ground, on the verge of tears.

Vriska knelt down, cupping his chin and gave him a teasingly soft kiss on the lips. "Get up…we have a lot to do, John…"


End file.
